MLP Passion Of Faith
by DarthJinnx
Summary: A New transfer Student Name Mike is now on equastria High School Let see where this goes Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 first day

Mike: I Got transfer to equestria High cause my parents think i was bullied in my old school so they got worried and transfer me here it was my first day of school i went to the principal office so i can get my locker

*Knock knock*

?: come in

Mike:Um hello im new here in this school and im looking for principal celestia?

Celestia: yes that's me?

Mike POV

When i saw

principal celestia i saw her hair was in different and her neckless was like a sun she wanted me to introduce but i kept staring like a idiot on her hair?

Celestia: Are you ok young man your staring my hair for 2 minutes since you got here.

Mike: Oh sorry Ma'am I came here for my locker number

The principal smiled at me and got up and told me to wait here she went to another door seems like another office i couldn't see well cause it was completely dark until someone shows up from that office it was another women my thoughts she was the vice hair was more like dark blue and light blue and she had a neckless of a moon.

Celestia: Alright Mike this is vice principal luna she will escort you to your locker.

Luna: Nice to meet you young man will you please follow me

I followed vice principal luna to my locker and i started to look around the school it seems i had this feeling that someone was watching me but i ignored the feeling and kept following luna she showed me the locker and gave me the combination and went back to her office im guessing so i open my locker and unpacked my stuff in until my eye catch this weird locking locker besides mine it look like it was filled with party glitter and it was pink

Mike:Hmm weird locker.

I finish unpacking and went to my first class science i almost got late in my first day but i made it

Bon bon: you must be The new student please take a sit and im you science teacher Mrs bon Bon .

I went to my desk and sat down there was a assignment for two teams and everyone already was on team until this girl came front of me asking to be her partner she and purple hair and her skirt had some kind of sparkle star or something so i a answer

Mike:Sure

She went next to me and starting working

Mike: Sorry i forgot to introduce me im Mike

Twilight: its ok. Nice to meet you mike my name is twilight sparkle so your new here?

I look down with a little embarrassment i get kinda shy to keep a conversation going

Mike: um yea something like that

Twilight : he he don't worry you love this school

I look up and she smile and i smile back we continue working and when we were done we got to start a conversation she started to talk about that she loves books and study alot and reasearch while i told her i love comic books and playing video games all the time the bell ring for the next class.

Bon bon: alright class is dismiss

Twilight: Mike glad i met you we should hang out next time

Mike: same here and thanks for being my science partner

Twilight: it was my pleasure

Twilight left the classroom and i was still packing my stuff on to my back and heading for health class


	2. Chapter 2

I got to health class and i introduce myself to the teacher.

Mike: Hi my name mike im the transfer student.

Zecora: Ah welcome mike to health class my name is zecora im your teach for this class

Zecora seems nice but it looks like she like voodoo stuff cause her neckless was weird that i cant know what it is but as i stop looking to her i started to look around for a desk.

Mike: Hmm let see?

I way back of the class room and sat next to this pink hair girl she had a rist band of a butterfly it seems she doesn't talk to much it looks like she was looking for a pencil.

Mike:Um here you can take my pencil

Fluttershy: Um...thanks...

Mike: Your welcome im mike by the way whats yours?

Fluttershy: ...um im...fluthershy...

It seems she talk very low but i could understand her

Mike : Fluttershy Nice to meet you

Fluttershy: wait you heard me clearly...

Mike: Yea i got good hearing and you can keep the pencil if you want u got more in my backpack

Fluttershy look down and thank me class was almost over so fluttershy went to me and ask if i wanted to hang out in lunch time she wanted to introduce me with her friends i accepted and she left i was finishing the work of health class before i go to gym class

Mike: shot im gonna be late

I rush to gym class to not be late i was running and i made it then i saw the gym teacher time me

Spitfire: not bad new kid

Mike: im sorry to be late miss...

Spitfire: call me spitfire son your pretty fast so im putting you with a race with rainbow dash

Rainbow dash : A race Alright!

I heard the joy to a girl who has rainbow colored hair and her belt was a cloud with a lightning bolt on it

Mike: fine ill race

Rainbow dash : there's no way you can beat me im the fastest around this school

She had full faith she was gonna win if she fast then there's no way im gonna win

But at least ill try not being a total chicken

Mike: alright where is the finish line?

Rainbow dash started to look around the hall

Rainbow dash:were start here and finish in the principal office

As i was thinking a moment about the finish line like if the principal found out will we get in trouble ?

Rainbow dash : hellooooo earth the new kid you home

Mike: oh sorry well alright

As we get started me and dash was looking at each others to be sure there will be no trick on the race spitfire blow the whistle and we ran dash was ahead quick but i had a trick on my hat so i ran to catch up i finally did but there was a trash can on my way dash was smiling that i was gonna crash and about the trick on my hat well in my old school i do free running so i dodge the trash can by doing a back flip 360 dash got shock

Rainbow dash : hey how you do that?!

Mike: like it? i do free running

Dash : that's so awesome!

We kept on running until we got to the destination dash won i knew i couldn't win but you win won you lose some

Dash : hey your not bad for the new kid mike is it?

Mike: yea and your rainbow dash

Dash: the one and only hey its almost lunch time would you like to hang out and tell me about you free running skills

I look at her and accept it i didn't notice i made 3 new friends in 1 day

Mike: sure

Dash: awesome ill show you the way to the lunch room but first let head back to gym class

Me and dash walk to the class room and spitfire gave me a A for racing rainbow dash i got happy and class was over and i was getting my bag and rainbow dash wad waiting for me to go the lunch room

Dash : come on slow poke

Mike : coming

I rush to rainbow dash and head to the lunch room


	3. Chapter 3

We got to the lunchroom and went to get my food i pick a hamburger and some fries when i went to pay the food i forgot my wallet dash looks at me

Dash: whats wrong mike

Mike: buck i forgot my wallet

Dash: don't worried ill pay the food

I saw dash with a smile i refuse

Mike: no its ok you don't haft to

Dash: its my treat z worry about it

Dash paid the food i felt guilty for her doing that for me i want to make it up for her somehow we got to our table two familiar faces arrives

Dash: hey twiligth, fluttershy

Mike: you know them

Dash: yea there my best friends since we were little

Mike got surprize had said hello two her new friends

Twiligth: hey mike i see you met rainbow dash and fluttershy

I said yes to her question and fluttershy and twiligth brougth there own food twiligth had a sandwitch and fluttershy had a green salad with tomatoes

Twilight: wheres the others

I got confuse for a moment then i realize that theres three chairs empty

Dash: appleJack texted me that she on her way and just got a message from rarity that she migth be late to lunch cause she making a dress for her proyect

Fluttershy: what about pinkie pie did she text you

Dash look on to her phone to see pinkie caller id to see if she send any message to her but it there was nothing

Dash: no maybe she doing what she does pinkie pie moments and mike how your food?

Mike: its alrigth thanks again is there anything i can do for you

Dash: nah dont sweat it

I smiled to dash and she started to eat but inside i still felt guilty that i did pay her back a few minutes later we finish our lunch and rainbow dash was telling cool stories from the day she went to the wonderbolt summer camp the bell ring and we headed to our classes

When i was walking to the hall for my next class some girl pops out of no where with party stuff

Pinkie pie : surprize

Mike: ah you scared me haft to death girl

Pinkie pie: hehehe sorry im pinkie pie but call me pinkie for short

Mike: im mike nice to meet you pinkie

Pinkie had a pink jacket with letters on in saying life is a party headphone with 3 ballones mark on the head phones her hair is puffy and pink like her clothed she smiles at me for awhile it was freaky until i remember this is twiligth,fluttershy,rainbow dash,apple jack even tho apple jack never showed up but anyways

Mike: why you surprizing me?

Pinkie: oh silly hehehe your new and when people our new to this school i throw them a surprize

Mike: quiet of surprize you did (almost scared me to death )

Mike: i haft to get going to class ill see you around pinkie

Pinkie: oki doki loki

Pinkie ran away with still a smile on her face

Mike: wow that must be a happy person

Hours past it was 2:56 pm almost time to go home when i sit there in spanish class looking out the window waiting the teacher to send us pinkie appears front of me she was in my classmates weird that i couldnt seen her in the other classes

Pinkie: hey mikey is it ok i call you that mikey as a good ring to it dont you think

She smiles i laugh a little

Mike : hehe sure whats up anything i can help you

Pinkie takes out a pink cellphone

Pinkie: do you have a cellphone so you can give me your number and ill gave you mine so we can know each other.

I look to the cellphone and agree so i take out mine was a purple one and i gave her my number

Pinkie: yay i have a new friend this is way easy to text you so i can invite you my parties

Mike: alrigth sounds fun

The bell ring pinkie grab her bag and ran out side like there was no tomorrow i got a text from her quickly on my phone

(ill wait for you out side mikey from: pinkiey pie)

I grab my bag and walk with no rush like pinkie did and went out side a saw twiligth pinkie pie rainbow dash fluttershy and two girls i never saw before

Twiligth: oh hi mike i like you to meet applejack

Applejack had like a country look and a rag with apple marks on them

Applejack: Nice to meet you sugar cube

Mike: same goes to you apple jack

Twiligth : and last rarity

Rarity had like a fashion look her ear rings look like gems and she was staring my clothes

Rarity: my dear drop by school tomorrow and ill make you some pair of clothes that would look good on you

Mike: nice too meet you too and on a saturday?

Twiligth:Now that you met my friends we like you to hang with us if you want

Pinkie : THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!

Mike : hehe sure ill like to

We started walking and talking on my way home.


	4. Chapter 4

t was saturday morning i was fast asleep when my phone started to ring that woke me up i check who it was the caller id said Fluttershy so i anwser her.

Mike: Hello?

Flutter: um...hello mike its fluttershy im sorry to bother you are you busy?

Mike: no worries fluttershy hmmmm i dont think so why?

Flutter: cause i was wondering if you could help me taking care of the animals dashie and the others are busy can you help me...well if thats ok with you...

Mike:of course where i can meet up?

Flutter:at my house ill send you the direction on my phone...and thanks

Mike:alrigth ill be there at 12 and no problem

Me and fluttershy hang up so i could get ready she really nice when i met her at school but also very shy. i got the direction from fluttershy by text and i was almost ready to go until my doorbell was ringing

I open the door who it was it was spike twiligth brother well kinda brother

Spike: hey mike can i come in its very quick i just need help.

Mike:alrigth come in so whats seems the problem spike

Spike:see im gonna tell you a seacret but dont tell anyone

Mike:i wont

Spike:PINKIE PROMISE!

Mike: um a what?

Spike:pinkie pie made it up you just go to your trusted friend and go Cross my heart and hope to Fly and stick a cupcake in my eye

Mike: hehe alrigth...Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye

Spike:see...i have a crush on rarity

Mike:you do?

It wasnt a surprize for me when i saw spike next to rarity he was going gaga over her.

Spike:yea its nothing special its just when i first saw her i knew my heart said love

Mike: so what you want me to do about it?

Spike:well i wanna ask a favor and see if you could ask rarity out for me

Mike: sure sounds simple enougth ill try my best

Spike: Really! oh thank you thank you

Mike: no problem what friend for alrigth ill see you later am heading to fluttershy house

Spike:alrigth and thanks again and dont forget

Mike: i wont hehe

Spike left the house and i was heading to fluttershy house i got lost but until i ask more direction i found my direction i knock at the door and fluttershy came and open the door

Flutter:oh im glad your here im sorry to bother you for this

Mike: its ok fluttershy im glad to help out

Fluttershy: thank you ill lead you the way of the animals

Mike: alrigth sounds cool

5 hours past and fluttershy and i took a break from feeding and taking care of the animals fluttershy kindly made cookies and some milk and we sat and chat a little

Flutter:Im so thankful you help me your very kind mike

Mike: it was no big im glad to help fluttershy and im always nice to my newest friend and you have the nicest animals

Fluttershy blush and hide from her hair because of the complimante

Mike:aww that cute hehe its getting late im must be going now and fluttershy call me anytime when you need help

Flutter: umm ok i will thank you so much mike and take care

Mike: i will have a good day

Fluttershy:to you too

I walk out of fluttershy house and walk back home and i saw rarity and i remember the favor of spike

Mike:hey rarity

Rarity: oh hello mike how are you my darling

Mike:im doing great hehe hey i been meaning to ask you something

Rarity:sure ask away

Mike:alrigth see spike wanna ask you out to the movies or a dinner but he got to shy so he came me to ask you

Rarity:oh that spike never gives up over a silly crush over. Me

Mike:so the awnser?

Rarity:fine ill go with him as friends to the movies and you should go to with us

Mike:but?

Rarity: no butts you can invite someone for our little regroup now take care im busy busy

Mike:um alrigth?

Rarity left and i was very confuse on what just happen how am i gonna tell this to spike aw man what a saturday rigth before i got back from my melt down i got a text from rairty

(The movies will be tomorrow at 6:30 tata

From: rarity)

Mike: ok if im going i need to help out with spike this and aint gonna be easy with me around

I got back to my house and went to my bed and started to think what to do for tomorrow but first think who to invite?

Mike:hmmmmm...ill invite fluttershy i guess.

( text mode)

Mikey: hey fluttershy you busy tomorrow at 6:30?

Fluttershy:no i dont think so why?

Mike: to see if you want to go with me and spike and rarity to the movies?

Fluttershy:sounds fun ill go

Mike:alrigth ill pick you up at 6:00 and meet up with the others there.

Fluttershy:alrigth.

(Text mode off)

Alrigth so what now i gotta think something to help spike hmmm ill call him to come over on the morning to see what i can think of


	5. Chapter 5

I was over thinking about the date of rarity and spike for like 30 minutes until my eye caugth my phone ligth up that i have a txt message from someone

Mike: huh? Who could be texting me by this time

I went to get my phone and it was spike texting me.

(Text mode)

Spike: mike! Are you awake?

Mike: yea i am whats ups spike how come your not asleep

Spike: i couldnt sleep over my date with rarity im kinda scared if i mess up

Mike:hmmmmmmm dont worry you wont mess up just be yourself and stay cool

Spike:but what if i smell bad or i burn her by burping im freaking out!

Mike:stay calm you wont burn her ill be there to suport you and ill try to help you out on the date

Spike:alrigth alrigth im calm...thanks again for hooking me up with rarity on a date means alots

Mike:anytime now get so rest you need the energy for the date

Spike:your rigth see you in the day goodnigth

Mike:nigth

Text mode end

I put my phone back in the corner of the table and look to the roof on my room and started to think

(I think im gonna like this place and i have awsome friends)

I close my eyes and fell asleep

I woke up from a knock on the door

Mike: who knocking at this hour

I went down stairs to check it was twiligth with a math book

Twilight: hi mike can i ask you a favor?

Mike: um sure what is it?

She open the math book and show me the new material that cherliee is giving us

Twilight: i dont understand this math question and i was hoping if you know the math here you could help explaining this

Mike: sure twilight come on in

Twilight got in to the house and went to the living room sofa.

I shut the door behind me and sat next to twilight and started explaining the math problem

After 30 minutes of teaching her the math material she got it quickly

Mike: And Thats How you do it.

Twilight: Thank you so much mike thanks to you i finally understood

They both smile and got up from the sofa

Twilight: well i should get going spike wants me to give him hints and tips of not to mess up

Mike: spike kept you awake i see.

Mike laugh a little after twilight nodded

As twilight wave you goodbye and left your house you got to the shower to get ready.

Haft hour ready to go and to pick up fluttershy until i heard a knock on the door

I went to get the door and see fluttershy,spike and rarity.

Mike: hey what you doing here? and fluttershy i was about to pick you up just now

Spike: sorry mike but there was a robbery in the movie theather that they close it dashie told me.

Fluttershy: and i didnt want you to cause work to look for me

Mike: i understand fluttershy it was no problem if i had to pick you up.

As mike told that to fluttershy couldnt help but blush and she quickly hide it

Rarity: Dear i was wondering since were here can we have the movie plan here?

Mike: yea no problem please come in make yourself comfy

Spike,rarity and fluttershy got inside and went to the living room mike went to the phone to order pizza

Mike: hey rarity btw thats a nice dress you

Rarity blush a little because the compliment mike said

Rarity: thank you dear

Rarity was wearing a dark purple dress with three diamonds in her rigth side while spike drool himself cause of rarity dress

Mike: spike you ok?

Spike: huh?! yea im fine...so what movie we watching?

Mike went to his tv and put on Netflix

Mike: you can pick i dont mind what to watch

Spike pick up the control and searching the browser movie to see whats on while mike went to the kitchen to get some drink for them

Mike: its not much but here you go you guys and pizza is coming its way btw

Spike: awsome mike your the best

Rarity: why thank you dear how generes you.

Fluttershy: And so kind...

Mike smile while they thank him for the drink

Mike: nah no sweat it so what are we watching

Spike took a sip in he drink and told mike the movie there were gonna watch

Spike: oh were gonna watch friday the 13th (that way when rarity gets scared she got no choice but to hug me)

Spike daydreaming

Rarity: spike im scared...

Spike: dont worry rarity i wont let anything hurt you i promise

Rarity: oh spike your so brave i love you.

Spike: i love you too rarity

Daydream over

Mike couldnt help but poke spike in the head to see if he doing alrigth

Mike: um Dude are you alrigth

Spike finally snap out of it from he daydreaming

Spike: Oh what who what where !

Mike got out a little laugh

Spike: oh sorry so let start the movie

Fluttershy: i dont know about this..

Rarity: dont worry fluttershy it will be alrigth it will be only a movie.

Fluttershy: ok...

After 40 minutes of the movie going on fluttershy was terribly scared as rarity who was spike was scared

Spike: (what was i thinking picking this movie spike thougth)

Mike was not scared at all he was watching the movie calm and enjoying the left over pizza.

A huge thunder sound made fluttershy and rarity jump the pants out of them and accidently grab mike arm

Rarity: im so sorry mike

Fluttershy: im sorry to mike we didnt mean to do that

Mike its ok girls i dont mind ill understand that your scared

Rarity and fluttershy blush a little and still was grabbing mike arm spike didnt notice because he was too scared to even notice as they continue the movie it started to rain heavily and alot of thunder was heard alot

Mike: aw man it look ugly out there

Rarity: quiet so it it quite rainnig outside and i dont plan to get mare hair wet

Fluttershy: oh my it looks dangerous outside.

Spike: yea i know what you mean.

The movie was over and it still raining outside

Mike: hmm let see whats the news gotta say about this weather

Mike turn to channel 6 news to see the weather report

Weather girl: the storm that gather us today is too heavily dangerous to go outdoors so please stay inside and the storm will continue until 4 days tops

Mike: Damm 4 days

Spike: Oh man i better call twilight to know that im here wheres your phone mike

Mike: its in the kitchen you cant miss it

Spike went to the kitchen to call twilight to notify her that he safe

Mike: im sorry lady but i guess your stuck here for the night

Rarity: its quiet alrigth mike i dont mind staying here for the night so i wont get my hair wet

Fluttershy: Oh my i hope angel will be alrigth alone...

Mike: Angel?

Fluttershy: he my pet bunny

Mike: oh i see well i can tell the he will be fine

Fluttershy: i hope so...but thank you very much for letting us stay the night

Mike: no problem

Spike return while he finish talking into the phone with twilight

Spike: i already talk to twilight to notify her that ill be staying here for the night if that ok with you dude

Mike: its all good spike let me just go to check around to see if we need some flashlights just in case the lights go out

Rairty: good idea mike it will be safe

Fluttershy: oh but rairty what about sweaty bell

Rairty: Dont worry dear she at a sleepover with scootaloo and applebloom in aj house they will be fine

Mike gave a smile and went to find some flashlights while mike was gone fluttershy,rarity and spike was cleaning up the living room from the pizza and return with the flashlights

Mike: you guys didnts haft to clean i could have clean it your my guest

Mike gave a smile that rairty fluttershy and spike couldnt help but smile back

Spike: we know but this is thank you for letting us to stay here until the big strom go away

Rarity: quiet so mike

fluttershy: indeed

Mike: Hey its no big deal hehe

While they finish cleaning they got ready for bed

Mike: here you girls can have my parents bedroom they out of buisness trip so there pretty busy so to get scared to get confy and spike you can have my bedroom

Rarity: but dear where you gonna sleep?

Mike: dont worry ill be sleeping in the livingroom

Spike: you sure mike i feel bad on you sleeping on a sofa since this is your house.

Fluttershy: i dont mind if me and rairty sleep in the living room mike

Rairty: well... I.. Ow

Fluttershy stomp rairty softly

Rarity: indeed mike

Mike smile at fluttershy spike and rarity.

Mike: dont worry about it i insist you get confy dont worry about me ok just get confy and you all get some rest

Rarity spike and fluttershy couldnt help but feel bad as the sigh in defeat

Mike:now then you can were something confy if you like and spike in the closet there my old pj from when i was your age so i thing they fit well everything is good right?

Rairty: yes and mike thank you so much for your kindness

Mike: no problem hehehe

Mike went to the living room as spike went to mike bedroom and fluttershy and rarity went to there bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in mikes parents bedroom Fluttershy and rarity was getting ready to go to while spike was about to go to bed until he found mike limited edition of marvel comics and mike was in the living room watching a little television before getting some shut eye.

Mike: ( hmmm i hope spike doesn't find my comic book if he does he will never go to sleep and trust me ill be the same reading comic books)

Meanwhile in mike parents bedroom

Rarity: I do say mike mother sure knows the word fashion why look at this beautiful clothes.

Fluttershy: yes i guess..

While rarity was going fangirl on mike mother dresses Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle a bit to see rarity like that.

Rarity: hey Fluttershy look theres a dress with your favorite color.

It was 2:39 am in the middle of the night everyone was a sleep even spike who had falling asleep in the floor with full of comic covering a big thunder hit and jump rarity with fear.

(Thunder sound)

Rarity: Oh my...

Rarity was shaking a little bit cause of the thunder and Fluttershy was still asleep

Rarity: Its just thunder rarity nothing to be afraid of

(Thunder sound)

Once rarity heard another thunder sound again she got up from the bed and got out the room and head to the living room and saw mike asleep.

Rarity: mike are you awake?

Mike woke up once he felt a touch in he head

Mike: what?...

Rarity: i apologies for waking you up in the middle of the night dear i thought you where awake

Rarity lied she to a shame to tell the real reason why she woke mike up.

Mike: its ok rarity.

While mike got up and sat in the sofa and rubbing he's eyes rarity sat next to him

Mike: so why you awake rarity did something kept you up?

Rarity: No no my dear i woke up to use the bathroom and went down here to check if you were comfy in that sofa

Once that rarity lied again mike could she that something was wrong

Mike: alright you want a glass of water?

Rarity: oh please that would be nice

Mike got up to get rarity a glass of water and rarity waiting while watching the window that was raining got back from the kitchen with rarity water

Mike: man its crazy out there is it well were leave the glass in the counter if you want

Rarity: thank you mike

Mike: anytime.

Rarity finish her water and mike and rarity started talking for a few minutes

Mike: so thats why she has a lot of dress in her room

Rarity: well mike your mother has a wonderful taste on style.

The both laugh a little.

Mike: well Imma get some shut eye you should to young missy hehe

Rarity: quite so I'm tired as well i should-

A loud thunder sound made rarity jump and accidentally hug in fear on mike

Mike:...rarity are you alright your shaking

Rarity was crying in fear and shaking little

Rarity: I'm sorry mike its just i have a fear with thunder since when i was a little girl and i was to a shame to tell my friends to tell my fear cause i thought they were gonna laugh at me.

Mike: rarity don't be shame of telling your friends.

Mike lift rarity head so he can see her face until finally making contact with mike rarity notice mike beautiful ocean blue eyes and she blushes a little but mike didn't notice it

Rarity: Are you sure about?

Mike laugh a little on the Answer

Mike: of course im sure there your bestest friend since you met them apple jack,Rainbow Dash twilight pinkie pie fluttershy and spike they wouldnt laugh at you not even spike hehe

Rarity thought for a minute while cleaning her tears and realicing the hug

Rarity: your right mike i should notice that thank you mike.

Mike: Hehe no problem if there anything bothering you talk to your friends even me if you like

Rarity: i will

With that rarity gave a smile so did mike

Rarity can i stay here for a little while...

Mike: hehe no problem

Rarity: once again mike thanks you.

While mike drift off to sleep rarity couldnt help but have a weird feeling inside her.

Rarity: (mike your the kindest nicest person i have ever met )

Rarity thought of what she said and made her blush but couldnt understand why? It was 3:40 am and she fell asleep in the sofa as well but accidently was hugging mike in her sleep and she was smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Its was morning what it look like it was still raining rarity woke up and while she focus her sight on where were she was sleeping she saw mike asleep and she was hugging him she frozen for 4 minutes and blushes red like a tomato and went to other side of the woke up but never notice that rarity was holding him while he was asleep.

Mike: morning rarity never notice you where here? is everything ok

Rarity hide the blush on her face so mike wouldn't see it

Rarity: I'm fine how you slept?

Mike was confuse but awnser the question that rarity told him

Mike: i slept well actually i never notice the sofa was so comfy the last time i slept here was a little pain in the butt but seems like last night was comfy for the first time.

When the blush faded away rarity couldn't still figure out the feeling she was feeling inside of her stomach

Rarity: (this feeling again whats wrong with me? oh my...am i getting sick? i hate being sick its disgusting ) rarity thoughts

While rarity was in her world blazing of to who knows where mike couldnt help but to bring her back

Mike: earth to rarity hello?

Rarity snap back and was a little embarrass

Rarity: oh my im sorry dear i was thinking that im getting sick

Mike: oh well...this is awkward so its your day of the month?

Rarity giggle a little bit because mike thought rarity was on her days

Rarity: no dear i had it last week.(why did i just say that!)

Mike: ok? anyways imma go make breakfast and looks like what the news said was true its still you go check if the others are awake while i make breakfast

Rarity: of course dear.

Mike went to the kitchen and rarity now felt something different now.

Rarity: (whats this...i feel sad...but why...isnt important right now i need to get fluttershy and spike down here.

Rarity got up from the sofa and went to get spike and fluttershy

Rarity went to fluttershy first but fluttershy was already awake

Rarity: morning fluttershy since when you were awake?

Fluttershy:oh umm...just now..i was wondering where you were?

Rarity had to tell the truth to fluttershy cause of last night of the thunder

Rarity: i..got scared of the thunder and went to the living room and accidently fell asleep over there.

Fluttershy: oh ok i understand.

Rarity: you aint gonna laugh at me

Fluttershy: oh my i would never rarity your one of my dearest friends

Rarity smile and went to hug fluttershy.

Rarity: thank you

Fluttershy: your welcome

Rarity and fluttershy release the hug.

Rarity: can you get spike dear i need to the lady room

Fluttershy: alright

Fluttershy knock on the door where spike was sleeping he was still asleep on mike comic colletion

She kindly wake him up

Fluttershy: umm spike wake up please its morning

Spike mumble while waking up like he was a zombie

Spike: mommy?

Fluttershy: ummm

Spike: you not mommy

Fluttershy: no but its morning and you gotta wake up

Spike got up and stretch he body

Spike: alright ill be in the living room

Fluttershy nodded in agreement and went to the living room where something smell good and saw mike cooking some eggs and pancakes not that fluttershy notice the food but notice a little puppy wet from the rain

Fluttershy: *squee* a puppy!

Mike notice fluttershy was awake and laugh a little cause he never hear her this exicted over something

Fluttershy was petting the puppy and try to dry him from the rain

Fluttershy: awww where you get him

Mike: just now poor little guy was outside in the storm i couldnt leave him in the storm

Fluttershy: that so kind of you mike

Mike: hehe thanks i love animals i actually donate some for the homeless and help out the petshop for clean ups back where i was

Fluttershy: you donate too?

Mike: yea

Fluttershy let go the puppy while mike put down a plate of little he made for the dog

Fluttershy: i never knew that i always thought i was the only one doing the same stuff you do

Mike: you donate and go to the pet shop to clean up the animals?

Fluttershy: yes every month .maybe well if you want i mean you can come with me it would help alot well if you want

Mike: sure i love to help even with the animals

Fluttershy couldnt tell but blush a little over the agreement of her request. after that they talk a little and got a chair to eat the breakfast mike made while spike and rarity join them and for few minutes they enjoy the food and talk a little and spike and fluttershy played a little with the puppy while rarity was helping mike with the dishes and rarity was the one who offered and she felt happy when she was around with mike she couldnt understand why she was happy when she was feeling like that and fluttershy was still smiling cause she has someone to help out in the petshop and spike went to mike to talk about the comic on where he got them.


	8. Chapter 8

Its was still raining out side spike went back to read mike ultra comic collection while fluttershy was helping out the little puppy mike was watching the report to see how the storm is coming in and well for rarity when ever she close to mike her chest starts to feel weird for her and trying minute by minute figuring what she was feeling.

Rarity: (darn it this feeling again i swear its really bothering me i swear if i get sick..)

Her thought got interrupted by mike.

Mike: hey rarity are you feeling ok you been acting weird since this morning.

Rarity: oh im find dear dont worry

Fluttershy look at rarity and already got everything figure out just with one look in her eye. Fluttershy got up and went to rarity.

Fluttershy: hey...rarity..may i speak you in a minute Please  
Rarity look confuse but got up and went to fluttershy to the kitchen.

Rarity: Yes Dear is something the matter?

Fluttershy: um... No its just you been acting wear lately your face turns red and i see something is bothering you when ever mike is close to you or beside.

Rarity: I Dont know what your talking about dear...

Fluttershy: rarity dont try to lie your way out. So whats wrong? Cause i may know

Rarity: i wish i knew Fluttershy i think I'm getting sick.

Fluttershy just giggle at rarity while rarity had a confuse face.

Rarity: whats so funny dear?

Fluttershy: rarity you fallen in love with mike

Rarity was blushing so hard that she gotten so red like big mac

Rarity: I beg your pardon me falling in love that cant be how can you be sure.

Fluttershy: cause...i Feel the same way to him...

Now its fluttershy turn to blush and rarity trying to figure out how she fell in love with mike

Rarity: question fluttershy how did you fell in love with him was it the puppy from this morning?

Fluttershy: no its was before when we met mike in school but ill tell that story another time.

With the girls talking about there situation while mike went upstair to check on spike.

Mike: Spike you in there  
Spike: yea I'm here whats up?

Mike open the door of his room and saw spike reading comic

Mike: hey i thought my comic suck you in.  
Spike: nah I'm ok i was almost finishing with this one.  
Mike: i see the report said the storm will left by tomorrow so i guess you all be staying one more night.  
Spike: Yea sorry to bother i know this wasn't the plan.

Mike smile at spike and gave him a pat in he back

Mike: don't worry about it is the least i can do cause i wont sleep if i left you all in the rain  
Spike: mike your the best im glad we all met you.

Mike: aww shucks stop it you making blush

Both laugh cause of mike low joke

Spike: do you think i get a shot with rarity

Mike: yea dude if you like her im guessing she will like you back just you wait ill be there when the wedding bell ring.

Spike was daydreaming when that moment come plus he was drooling until mike snap him out of it.

Mike: welcome back romeo i see you enjoy your fantasy

Spike: what make you say that?

Mike: well for starters your drooling

Spike whipped and got a little embarace.  
Mike and spike went downstairs to hang with fluttershy and rarity and they went watch netflix until the other day


	9. Chapter 9

In the next day it was shinning and bright and the storm went away rarity , fluttershy and spike went to there home after saying thank you to mike for letting them staying the two night on his house .When fluttershy told rarity that she has falling for mike she didn't know what to do because she never falling in love before but more shocking that fluttershy too has falling for mike that a very spin off but she was to shy to tell mike her feeling to the other outside spike was so happy cause mike gave him he Collection of comics he cant wait to get to he house to keep reading spike was too excited and not paying attention he bump in to he front door of he house and twilight open the door cause she thought it was a visitor

Twilight: Um you know it was unlock and you live here.  
Twilight giggling after seeing spike on the floor rubbing he head.  
Spike: I know i got distracted anyways I'm back sorry i had been out for awhile cause of the storm  
Twilight: Its ok I'm just glad your ok.  
Spike got up and went inside and told the great moment he had when he was at mike meanwhile at was in her room on her bed still thinking what fluttershy say and she decided that fluttershy was right that she fall in love with mike but she still didn't know what to she did was got her phone and thinking what she can text to mike.  
Rarity:think women think what can i text him this is the first time i ever texted a guy first.  
Rarity was staring her phone thinking what to write a only word pop out in her mind

*TEXT MODE*  
DiamondGirl: Hi.

MK: hey rarity whats up

DiamondGirl:Oh you Know lady stuff I want to thank again for letting me spike and fluttershy staying over there.

MK: No Problem is the least i can do.

DiamondGirl: For all the Greatness you did for us how about i treat You For dinner

Mk: Thanks But i couldnt so dont worry about treating me :)

DiamondGirl: Oh come on dear its my treat it will be fun.=D

••••  
MK:Alright if you insist.

DiamondGirl:Great How next week sound?

Mk:Sounds Cool see you later Rarity gotta do something Take care.

DiamondGirl:alright dear take care too and dont forget next week

MK: Hehe alright i wont see ya.

DiamondGirl:bye ;)  
*TEXT MODE OVER*  
Rarity was overjoy she jump on her bed like pinkie pie jump.

Rarity: YES YES YES YES...

But from that Moment on she Just Realize something she did.

Rarity: Did I Just Ask Mike Out!?


	10. Chapter 10

While Rarity Was in Panic over what she did mike was heading over to Sweet Apple Acres To Try To see if he Can get a part time job so while mike was walking to see if Apple jack Can help He saw No Other Than Pinkie Pie Attending A Birthday Party.

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Mike.

Mike: Hey Pinkie whats Up? i see you are doing a birthday Party

Pinkie Pie: Yea its snails his Mom was looking me to prepear he party and make awsome Limited edition pinkie pie moves party of fun

while Pinkie said the name of her moved she started to bring out her party cannon on to her car and started shooting cupcakes mike grab a cupcake.a chocolate cover vanilla and took one bite.

Mike: wow pinkie this are good you gotta teach me how you bake one

with that said by mike pinkie was happy to hear that and she jump so high not even mike doesnt know how a human being jump so high up with joy.

Pinkie Pie: Really Really Really! I Will Love to Teach you Mike its a very secret Flavor i put in the cupcakes.

Mike: Alright i look forward to your teaching pinkie. anyways i better get going i gotta go to sweat apple acres to see apple jack to see if she can help for a part time job

Pinkie pie: Okie Dokie Lokie ill see ya later alligator.

With that Pinkie Pie and mike wave goodbye to each other and pinkie continue with snail party and mike got to sweet apple he got there he saw a guy lifting two crates of apple to back of the barn and then saw mike in the entrace. and went over

Mike:um hello Is applejack here?

Big mac: eyup the Name Big Maclntosh But My Friends Call me big mac

Mike: nice to meet you big mac im mike one of apple jack sister are you he boyfriend?

Big mac: enop Im her older Brother Wait here until i get apple jack.

Mike:cool

With that big mac left to look for apple jack and leaving mike waiting until he saw three little girls in a tree house watching mike then notice that mike spotted them and mike wave them hello and they wave back and got out of the tree house and went over there to mike.

Mike: Hi Im mike whats your names?

Sweetie bell: Im sweetie bell

Applebloom: im apple bloom i live here

scootaloo: Im scootaloo

all: And We Are The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Mike: Cutie Mark Crusaders?

Sweetie bell: yea we are Group singer And trying to be popular over the internet.

leaving apple bloom and scootaloo doing a pose then sweetie bell jump back and finish the pose.

Mike give a nice applause and then Big mac return with applejack.

AJ:Mike Howdey what you doing here? And i see you met my little sister apple bloom.

Mike: Apple Bloom is your little sister and big mac is your big brother wow never knew you have a big family

AJ: hehe eyup alright you three try to help out big mac with the work.

So on the cutie mark crusaders went and follow big mac and left apple jack and mike alone.

Aj:Anyways whats ups mike.

Mike: Right i was wondering if you can help me for a part time job around here?

AJ: gosh mike i love to help but i dont know if you can handel a job here its very hard working

Mike: i can take it trust me.

With mike brave Face apple jack smile and gave mike a shot.

AJ:Alright partner show me what you got follow me please.

apple jack let mike come in and he started follow her and show mike a barn full of apple trees.

AJ: Alright mike this is what you need to do.

Apple jack grab a sleghammer and started slam the tree and it started to rain apple to the empty basket was going around the tree.

Mike: alright sounds easy enough.

Apple jack gave the hammer to mike and watch mike to do what she slam the other tree and mike did it perfect that all the apple fall to the basket and she was surprise on the perfect try that mike did.

Aj: wow mike you did in the first try nice how about you helping me out before i get you the job.

mike smile and help apple jack slamming at least 50 trees and getting the apple basket to inside the barn 9 hours been past and the sun was going to start and apple jack was slamming until she hear a fall and crying both mike and apple jack heard it and went over to the cry it was apple bloom crying and with a bruse on her knee.

Aj: What Happen?!

Scootaloo: we were in the tree house hanging out and talking and she was sitting behind the door and the door broke and she that said mike went over to apple bloom to check her bruse on her knee it wasnt to damage.

Mike: Apple jack can you get cream and a bandage.

AJ: on it

AppleBloom: No no no...sniff its gonna hurt more

mike: no its not gonna hurt applebloom trust me.

apple jack got back with the stuff mike ask and gave it to started to get scared when she saw mike getting it ready for her knee

Mike: hey..hey..its ok i promise you its not gonna hurt trust me ok

applebloom: how can i trust you? if we barly know each other

Mike: cause when i was at your age i fell and hurt my arm and my grandma always bring medic kit to see if my bruise but i was too scared like you and she said there nothing to be will help you not hurt with that she said too close your eyes and start to count to 1 to 10 and you will see that i was telling the im gonna ask you applebloom that close your eyes and count to ten.

with that little story Mike said applebloom started to get calm and did what he said and started counting one to mike started to clean her wound

applebloom: 1...2...3...4...5...6.7 8 9 10!

with that she open her eyes and saw mike done with cleaning her wound and then he started to put the bandage

Mike: And there you got my little lady.

Applebloom: Wow Your right mike it didnt hurt thank you thank you.

Applebloom hug mike and she got up and then applejack saw everything what mike did and said with that touch her heart. and big mac came and applebloom went over to him and told him everything.

AJ: wow mike never knew you were so kind.

Mike: really i was just being myself i never can stand a kid crying to sadness or when someone get hurt

with that applejack heard she blush over the sweet and kind talk mike said.

Aj:well Partner congrats you got the job

Mike: Really thanks apple jack

Aj: bonus pay if you keep a eye on my sister when im not looking and taking care of her

MIke:no need on that one ill do it for free.

apple jack and mike laugh and an hour later mike head home feeling tired but happy he got a job and didnt notice that he got a text from Spike: saying in the text that is a that put mike a confuse but with a worry look one he face


End file.
